Crush
by DomLuver
Summary: -ONESHOT- Kel has a crush on Dom. He has a crush on Kel too. Do they end up together? Or do their sense of pride take over? READ AND FIND OUT!


**I have decided (with the help of Kari of Mindelan) that I will split my SongFiclets up so they can all have their own little story :) Some of you have read this already....but if you havent, then hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Crush by David Archuleta**

_I hung up the phone tonight,_

_Something happened for the first time, deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility that you would ever_

_Feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

"I have to get back to the jousting lesson. Who knows what a bunch of pages can do on a horse with a long stick?" She chuckled and made her way back to the courts near the stables, where her class was practising. Dom stared at her back, with déjà vu. This happened just _too_ often. They would be talking, and then Kel would have something important to do, and leave.

_That girl needs a break from all of this, _he thought, feeling sorry for her. Each and every move she made sent the court into ripples of gossip. He had wondered thousands of times how she dealt with all of it. There was a _particular _rumour that had really ticked him off. There was a period of time when practically the whole realm believed Kel was having an affair with a Yamani man.

Since Princess Shinkokami and Prince Roald got married, Yamanis have been coming to Tortall, to live, or just for a holiday. Kel had dealt with this rumour with no difficulty, and Dom became strangely suspicious that it was true. There was an unknown feeling that took over, and he had done everything he could to stop it.

He was jealous. Why? Even he didn't know. But as he sat on the fence contemplating his life, he finally figured it out.

He loved her.

Always had, always will. But it was useless as there was no way Kel would return those feelings. She loved him, that was obvious, but not in that romantic way. Kel was just…..Kel. To him, she seemed to have shut romance out of her life after Cleon, which led back to the rumour with the Yamani warrior. He was also a sergeant, in the Imperial Army, and he was _very _proud of it. _Why didn't she choose me then? _I'm _a sergeant too, _he thought. _Oh stop it. It's gossip and that's all it is: a bag of lies. So grow up._

"You're still here?" Startled, he fell off the fence, looking up to see the object of his thoughts. He blushed as she fought to keep from laughing. She extended a hand to help him up, and he took it, noticing how soft her hand was, despite the calluses. "Which delicate lady is it this time?" Kel asked, pulling him up to his full height. She had hoped that someday he would say it was her, but she knew better than that. Dom deserved someone who loves him and can run a family, and she certainly didn't know how to accomplish the latter.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, Where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

"Well, none that the moment. There aren't many who shine as brightly as you" he replied, grinning down at her. She was only probably 2 inches shorter than him. _So then I don't need to bend down to kiss her_, he thought. _What are you thinking?!_ His sane mind thought. Kel watched as he battled within himself, finding it fairly amusing. _Gods, he looks so cute when he's pulling faces_, she thought. She caught herself before her thoughts went any further. They were friends, and that was it. Nothing more. But oh how she wished they were.

She had forced herself not to feel that way, and had flirted with other men. But each time she was reminded somewhat of Dom. Her parents had also been looking for suitors for her, which made her feel like a horse being sold. When she told them how she felt about it, they had understood and left her alone. They feared she would end up without a husband and she sometimes shared that fear with them, watching all her best friends getting married and starting a family. She wanted one too, but the one she wanted it with wouldn't look her way.

Noticing that he still held her hand, she blushed and pulled away. She was scared of the feeling that flooded her when he looked at her, and even more when they touched. Her heart would start pounding when he neared her, and her breath caught when they locked eyes. She couldn't help it. She loved him. And she knew it. But what she didn't know was that he felt the same way.

She couldn't take it. She gave him one last smile, turned and left for her chambers. He walked after her, but she stopped him. Once again, he stared at her retreating back, hurt. Hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what was wrong. One second she was fine, the next, gone. He just didn't understand her. She confused him, like no one ever had before. She was his mystery, one he longed to solve. But whenever he got close, a new piece of evidence would come and topple the whole thing and Dom would have to start over.

He just didn't know how to talk to her. _Really_ talk to her.

_Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging_

_Spending time girl, are we just friends_

_Is there more, is there more_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

There was no sign of her the next day. He searched through the whole castle twice, and asked _everyone_ he passed. But still no sign. Then, in the stables, he realised Peachblossom _and _Hoshi were gone. Cursing himself for his stupidity, he saddled his horse and galloped off to fix whatever he had unsettled within Kel. What he didn't understand was why she took _both_ her mounts. It almost seemed like she was running away. _Oh no. She could be hurt, or in danger, and it'll all be my fault._ He thought. _No, she's a lady knight, she can take care of herself. And how do you know it was your fault anyway?_

He found her sitting under a huge willow tree in the middle of the Royal Forest. The foliage was so thick you could barely see her and Peachblossom. _Was this the tree Neal said Alanna has told him to stay away from? It fits the description he gave me though…_ As he got closer he could hear her talking to Peachblossom.

"Do you think he feels the same way? I mean, he usually goes for the petite ladies. Not lady _knights._" She sighed, stroking Peachblossom's muzzle. He tossed his head as to disagree. "So you think I should tell him? That I lo-like him?" She got a whinny in reply.

Dom could feel his heart shattering, She's in love. And he was sure it couldn't have been him. His Kel. In Love. With another man. _This isn't happening. __You're dreaming, _he told himself. But the sensible side said, _she's not _yours_, Dom. She never was. You have to tell her. _Unable to decide his next move, he turned back and nudged the mare to a trot, ducking branches and swerving around roots.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

Kel looked up when she heard the sound of twigs and sticks snapping. There were lots of trees around, and anyone could be hiding behind them. She drew out her dagger and went around, prepared for an ambush, but found nothing. She cautiously went back to talking to Peachblossom, before realising how dark it had gotten. _How did time pass so quickly?_ She thought as she resaddled Peachblossom and headed back to the palace.

When she arrived, she stabled Peachblossom, then fed and brushed him. After all that, she headed towards her rooms to get cleaned up for dinner in the mess. As the 7th bell rang, she left her rooms for dinner. She was greeted by everyone on her usual table, but someone wasn't there. Dom. _What's he up to now?_ She thought. Just then, Dom stalked up to the table.

"Hey" She breathed. "Are you alright Dom? You look a bit pale." Because he did. He was pale from thinking that _his_ Kel had fallen for someone else. "Uh….Dom, I uh….need to see you in my office. After dinner?" _Such a lame excuse, Kel. _Her thoughts said. _Oh well. Better than nothing._

The meal was filled with awkward silences, though no one knew why. Kel was too nervous about telling him to contribute to whatever conversation the others were having. And Dom, well, he was too devastated by what he had overheard earlier in the day. Neal was…Neal. He was desperately trying to entertain people, to lighten the mood. But nothing seemed to work. Everyone was caught up in their own little worlds.

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

So after the uncomfortable meal, they left in a trance. Kel tapped Dom on the shoulder to remind him. As they settled inside the room, Kel took a deep breath.

"Dom, there's something I have to tell you." Kel said, eyes glued to the floorboards.

"Does it have anything to do with what you were saying to Peachblossom this morning in the forest?" Dom said accusingly.

"Y-Yes. Wait. How did you know about that?" Kel asked, suddenly scared of what he would make of it. _Oh no no no no. He probably thinks I'm a moron now. He would _never_ want me after this. _

Dom shrugged. "I followed you. And eavesdropped. I'm sorry if I invaded your privacy. And Kel? He's one lucky man." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Dom what?" Kel asked, confused.

"Well it's obvious. You're in love with him. Who, I'm not so sure about, but I'm happy for you, Kel. Really. I am." He tried his best to look sincere. But it just wasn't there. He _wasn't _sincere. Not one little bit.

"No no no. you don't get it do you Dom?" Kel said, shaking her head.

"What is there to get? I'm happy for you! What more do you want?" Dom said, well…yelled. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Kel stood there, motionless, processing what had just happened. Then she set off. Her mind didn't know, but her feet surely did.

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

_All that we could be, where this thing could go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away_

She found herself in front of Dom's door. Robotically, she knocked. Half hoping that Dom was not there, she waited for the door to open. A grumpy looking Dom opened the door, and seeing who it was, shut it again. But Kel was faster than him. She stuck her foot in the door, not letting it close. Without another word, she pressed her lips to his.

Surprised, Dom pulled back. And then seeing the look in Kel's eye, he finally understood. She loved _him._ No one else, just him. Realising what he had done would've upset her, he kissed her. The kiss was long and full of passion. When one of them needed air, they would pull apart for 2 seconds and then went into lip lock once more. They repeated this quite a few times. One thing led to another, and the rest, they say, is history.

* * *

**So......how was that? Any questions? Comments? Criticism? Just put them in as a review (no, I am not trying to trick you into reviewing) and I'll try to get back to you with answers or thanks or whatever :)**

**If anyone else is annoyed at the change of categories for the Tamora Pierce section, please copy and paste this link into your browser, removing the brackets, and sign the petition created by Tortallan Renegade. Thanks! _http(:)//www(.)gopetition(.)com/online/30539/signatures(.)html_ If you don't want to do that, please send a polite complaint email to categories(at)fanfiction(.)com (just remove the brackets and put it in your Hotmail "To" part. Make sure you change the "at" into the swirly a, because FF won't let me use that symbol) **

**Love you all!**

**Mwah**

**xx**


End file.
